Just leave me alone
by sarah3000
Summary: What happens when crossovers will not leave a girl alone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own HP or anything else.  
  
Summery: No one will leave Hermione alone.  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Mild Draco/Hermione  
  
-------------------------  
  
Just Leave Me Alone  
  
By trippinwithcats  
  
-------------------------  
  
The day looked bleak for Hermione Granger and it did not look like it would stop being bleak for quite some time.  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep every night sense the night she told Harry Potter that she loved him.  
  
What happened? Well, he told her that he did not see her as girlfriend material. Whatever, that meant. The only thing she knew is that he did not love her. How could he love someone like her? She is not even on the same level as THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED. Lived-to-die-later-on is more like it.  
  
She could not control her sobbing. The tears just would not stop. So, she did what she thought is the best thing to do. She went to the library. The liberty had been a place to feel safe and escape for years. Those books offered knowledge and kidder words than that what was offered by her so- called friends. She did not love to talk for hours with her friends about make-up and men. That did not sound fun to her. She had to get out of her room and stop this moping. Although! She did have a right to mope.  
  
Moping about Harry not liking her that way did not capture to what had happened just a week ago when her parents where captured by some leprechauns. What leprechauns wanted with her parents she would never know. She did not live in Ireland. Her parents did not even own any gold.  
  
Not only that but some big blue monster took her little cousin in the night. She was found but whatever is happening to her family could happen to her soon.  
  
She pondered the strange events that often happened to her family.  
  
Fizzy hair. People always trying to sell her swords. Men in tights. Men in black. Spiders talking to her. Police showing up at her door only when she was in the shower unless she is going to the liberty and then they show up. Guests never leaving until forced out. A wheel in her bedroom that does not stop spinning at home. Her tree outside her room explodes every night than returning the next day. And little kids walking around with little stuff animals.  
  
Stuff like that happens all the time at home. Excluding guys in black showing up at every fair she went to singing the blues.  
  
Often, she wonder what would happen if all those people followed her to Hogwarts. After a while Hogwarts did not seem too bad. Relaxing is more like it. Ok, so it is a bit odd to make friends with Harry Potter but things like that just happen all the time. Right?  
  
She walked down to the liberty and gave a sigh when she heard. "I am the Terminator are you Sarah Corner." The man walked right up to her. Did nothing.  
  
She answered, "No," than she noticed as the man just walked away. Looking closer she did see some sort of weapon but soon he had gone. "I so need a break."  
  
Draco noticed her talking to herself and could not help but speak up. "Who are you talking to? Or are you having delusions?" He smirked, waiting for her to respond.  
  
Just then a policeman asked her, "Have you seen John Conner?" He waited patiently and gave her a photo. She gave it back.  
  
She looked him strait in the eye, "No, sorry." She gave him a sorry look.  
  
He looked at her and gave a smile, "Well if you hear anything this is my number." She put the number in her pocket. The man then walked away. Ok, that was odd.  
  
Draco just stared at her, "Who were you talking to? Where did that paper come from?" Draco did look more curious then usual. But tried to act cool.  
  
Hermione just shook her head, "It does not suprise me that you can not see them." She just moved closer to the liberty. Her needs to get to the liberty just increased and she would not have to deal with Draco. Well, that is what she thought.  
  
Draco followed her, "Granger going to the liberty again?" This was not the most intelligent question of course she was going to the liberty. Where else would she go?  
  
She did not seem to mind him following her but it did annoy her a little. "Yes."  
  
He wanted to see what was on that paper that just appeared in her hand. Papers do not just appear. Who was she talking to? Is she evil? Does Voldermort something to do with this? Or Harry Potter? Ron? Dumbledore? "What is on that piece of paper, Granger?"  
  
She looked at him. "You saw the paper? How? Weird." She walked into the liberty and found a seat next to the window.  
  
Draco followed her, "Could I see the paper?" He looked as if he where interested. She handed him the note. "Who is T-1000?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "That guy that just talked to me, I guess. He always gives me the same note about this time every other week. One of this days I will out who John Conner really is and give him a piece of my mind." She just got up and went to the bookshelf. Until, she stopped to watch a girl pass by her with her nose in a book reading intently. Not even paying attention to her. Then a man followed the girl.  
  
The man spoke to Hermione, "I will claim Bell for my wife." The man looked very strong and willing to hit anyone who would close to his future or would be wife. Bell must be a very petty girl.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I just saw her leave the liberty reading a book. Good- Luck." The man only gave her a smile and a slight eyebrow raise.  
  
Draco questioned Hermione, "Another one of your delusions?" He smirked.  
  
Hermione just scratched her head, "I only wish he sing songs about himself all the time. That Gastion has to learn that he will never get Bell." He did not look convinced but followed her anyway.  
  
"What are you going on about this time?" She looked very annoyed by him.  
  
"It is easy for you to talk you do not have leprechauns trying to steal every shiny object you buy. I wonder how they would feel if I stole their stuff? Evil little... I will calm down."  
  
"I have not had any problems with them."  
  
"That is because they do not try to kidnap you parents. I do wonder where they take them for the two weeks a year they are gone."  
  
"You lie…" He did not believe her at all. He had seen trick like this before. Leprechauns?  
  
"Watch" She dropped a coin and them it was gone in second only Hermione noticed the green man take it. "Did you see?"  
  
"It disappeared, So." Draco just could not believe her.  
  
"I am going to get a book." She just sat down with her book and Draco left. Finally, she could be alone. There was no telling when she could be interrupted, yet again. But for now she was alone. If only she knew earlier that telling the truth would get people to leave her alone, she would have done that year ago.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
This fanfic is only meant to be one chapter. Review. If I get 15, I will continue. Even flames will count. 


	2. Another chapter

Summary: A bad hair day would be a blessing, if that where the only problem Hermione is faceing.  
  
Disclamier: Own nothing Rating:PG By: trippinwithcats Note: There is a chapter before this one. (I am noting this just in case the last chapter gets lost or something.) Flashbacks to last chapter not included. Chapter 02 Hermione sat in silence in the Hogwarts library, absorbed in a thick book. That is, until she heard scraping sounds coming from the Restricted Section. Right then and there, she decided to get out of the libary--her book could wait! Well, not really, but she convinced herself that it could. Amidst her worry, an annoyance sprung up. Would she ever have any peace and quiet? Apparently, no. As she hurriedly stuffed the book inside her bag, she heard slow footsteps getting nearer and nearer. A man appeared from the hallway of the Restricted Section. His large, unblinking eyes bored into her as he slowly made his way toward her. Hermione thought something looked odd about him. Was it his black eyes? Or his dragging walk that startled her most? Then she saw that the man was not alone--another man just as odd-looking was right behind him. They seemed to be moving closer and closer to where she stood. She was utterly transfixed. Hermione stood up and turned toward the library entrance, only to see a man by the door. And he moved just as slowly as the others toward her. She suddenly realized that all of the exits were blocked. Instinctively, she stepped backwards against a wall completely covered by shelves of books. More men appeared from behind bookshelves and her heart, pounding madly, was rising to her throat when... "Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong? What do you see?" Hermione turned toward the owner of that voice. It was Ron! He grabbed her and pulled her out of the library to the safety of the hall. Hermione, waves of relief washing over her, hugged Ron tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Ron gave a shy smile and awkwardly patted her back as she loosened her grip. "Anything to help." Hermione looked down the hallway toward the library. The men hadn't followed her because no one was there. Well, except for Harry, who stood right next to Ron. Where did he come from? Hermione thought irritably, and why does he always have to go wherever Ron goes? It had been very difficult for Hermione to deal with Harry's Rejection, and as every excruciating moment in his presence passed, she couldn't help but wonder if she really could handle seeing him again. Naturally, she put forth her best face in spite of her pain, but she didn't know how long she could put up the front. It was very difficult to act as though she didn't care. She remembered her hysterics that night, when she swore to herself, "If Harry will not date me, I will date no man. I am turning lesbian." That had been dramatic, and her compulsion still shocked her. There was really only one small problem with her emotional declaration: she was still attracted to men. However, she figured that, in keeping with her inner promise, she had to be attracted to at least some women. Granted, she never looked at women as potential dates before. But, being as stubborn as she was, Hermione resolved to at least think about it. Determined not to get depressed, her thoughts wandered to the statue in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom. This fascinated her to no end because she seemed to be the only person who could see it. She kept insisting that surely someone else could, because if no one else could then maybe it didn't exist. But how could that statue not exist? It usually just sat there, though it did on occasion shift the book it carried from one arm to the other. This also happened with the torch it held in its hand. And then a new thought came to her out of nowhere. 'Did Malfoy ask if she was going to the liberty? How did he know? Why did she not pick up on that? Is he seeing the same then I am? Is he avoiding them?' Maybe she needed some rest. She had a new problem. If Malfoy saw this statue, could others see it, too. Hermione gave the warmest smile she could muster to Ron, effectively ignoring Harry. "Could you walk me back to the common room?" Both Harry and Ron obliged, and they began to wind their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione tried to keep a quick, steady pace but apparently she did not walk fast enough. Out of the corner of her eye she spied two men approaching her and her friends. They looked like government spies in their immaculate black suits and black wrap-around Rayban sunglasses. They stopped her and informed her they were the Men in Black and needed her assistance. They showed her a photo of a non-descript man and asked if she had seen him. Having no idea who the man in the picture was, she silently shook her head no. She dared not speak lest Harry and Ron think she was going nutters, since she was pretty well aware that, much like the men in the library and the statue in front of the Transfiguration classroom, they would not be able to see these men either. As the Men in Black retreated down an empty corridor, Hermione sighed with relief. At least it was not another leprechaun. The sneaky devils hid in the shadows and stole from her anything she happened to drop on the floor. The good thing was that she had not dropped anything recently, so they simply remained crouching in the darkness, waiting to make a mad dash for her things. She silently cursed her grandfather for destroying a piece of their gold a long, long time ago. Her family had been cursed ever since to be followed this way until the age of nineteen. And what was stranger still was her parents' occasional trips with the freaky creatures, just to prove to the race of leprechauns that they were not like their ancestor and would not hurt their gold and were good people. It occurred to her that maybe the leprechauns had something to do with these phantoms she kept seeing that no one else could. She wondered if they too saw the Men in Black. And then an idea popped into her head to possibly bypass the last few years of her curse--maybe if she befriended the leprechauns they'd ease up on her a bit. But could she be friend with a leprechaun? She had no idea, and her mind hurt just thinking about it. The sun was setting and the last of its yellow rays filtered through the Cathedral-style windows of the Hogwarts hall. Hermione saw this and knew it was getting late. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to earlier in the day, and she began to wonder why Malfoy even bothered to strike up a conversation with her in the first place. It was all very odd and totally contradictory to his usual demeanor. But she would sort this all out tomorrow, she told herself. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Ron and Harry parted ways with her at the bottom of the staircase to the girls' dormitories, and she absent-mindedly waved them off. Before she knew it, she was in her room, changed into her jammies, and in bed. As soon as her head lay on her pillow, she fell asleep. Finally, she could have some peace and quiet. ------------------- Sorry this story took so long. My modem was not working. Also, I had way too many errors for my story to be taken seriously. I did post this somewhere else, too. 


End file.
